Total War
by ManInSilver
Summary: This is my first story. It's less about the Pokemon world, and more about another. Where pokemon are being sucked into to be used as engines of war. Its sorta funny, but more for epic-ness for anything else. If you review I can change stuff.
1. The War Begins

---Note----

The rights to Pokémon are owned by Nintendo.

--The War--

A war has lasted between the Kingdoms of Jarna (or north in their tongue) and Yagno (or south) has been ravaging the land for centuries. The war has been bloody, many slain, and even more have lost something from it. But neither King would dare back down. Allowing the horrible carnage to continue was the only option their pride would allow...

However a third nation as emerged from the darkness of the east... and they do not wish for this war to last longer, instead they hope to upset the balance and claim the world for themselves...

***

Corporal Kan of the Jarna army was drunk. Though at six-thirty on a Friday evening, who in the army isn't? Kan wasn't the most powerful man in the bar, but he easily made his way around the locals bar-wenches. When he spied a very pretty elf woman he knew that she was as good as his. He sat down next to her and started "talking the talk" as he called it.

"Well, hullo there, fair maiden!" he slurred at the maiden who was, up until now, happily observing the carnage of a nearby bar fight. She sighed.

"Oh, please don't bother me; it's certainly not in your best interest." She warned. The Corporal scoffed.

"Oh, really, luv? What could possibly threaten a big man like me?" He said.

"My boyfriend." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm really scared now? What you need is to stop with those elf men and start thinking about something a little outside your species..." He said, moving closer. She looked at him with slight contempt and ignored him. Seeing her indifference he knew that he needed to make a move, fast.

"Oh, give us a kiss, luv!" he said, grabbing her. She only smiled. Seeing this he tried to plant his lips on the elf, but was instead stopped by someone grabbing him by the back of his shirt and yanking him back. The Corporal was very angry now.

"Who do you think you are?" He yelled, before spinning around. "I'm a bloody... bloddy... corporal..." he said as he turned around, facing a chest. But not any chest. A green chest. An _orc_chest. An _angry_ orc chest. The Corporal gulped.

"What you doin'? Touchin' my lady?" he growled at Kan.

"wh-well, b-but I-I-" the corporal blubbered. The bar fight had stopped. All eyes were fixed on Kan and the orc. The orc growled again, this time not with words. He flung his arm, smashing into the Corporal and sending the offender flying into a solid wall. The orc shot forward toward his victim.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY PRETTY LADY!" He bellowed, throwing wild punches and, quite frankly, beating the ever-loving snot out of the fallen soldier. The elf quickly walked over to the orc.

"Now, now, honey" She said softly holding the orc's arm, stopping his rage. "He didn't know, why don't we just go."

"Th-that _thing_ is your..." The corporal spat through bloody teeth.

"My boyfriend, yes. Now I suggest you think for a moment or two before laying another hand on a woman." She said, trying very hard to hide a smirk. The corporal just sat there in shock as the two left the bar.

***

Far to the south, a group of clerics placed a grey talisman on a stone alter. The King of the east sauntered to the tablet.

"Amazing," he breathed looking at the intricate tablet. It was shaped something like a ball, but with a line cutting it in half and with a button coming out of one side... He then turned to the clerics. "Begin the summoning. Bring fourth, a Tyranatar." He said with malice. Sitting in a smaller throne next to his father, the prince of the east, tried to hold in a snicker.

"Tyranatar?" he thought, "Who comes up with a name like Tyranatar?"

***

TO BE CONTINUED...

Please tell me how you think I did! I won't learn if you don't tell me your opinions! But please, give constructive criticism. Saying "that sucked" doesn't help me. If you liked it, go ahead and say why! If you don't know why and it's just that amazing, I'll forgive you for that. This is my first submitted story so please, be nice...


	2. Capture!

---Note---

I still don't own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

The king awed at the massive green beast that was held in the cage in front of him.

"Amazing." He breathed. His general approached him.

"Shall I have the clerics release it onto the battlefield, sir?"

"No... We shall wait until they've nearly exhausted themselves. Then they shall see the error in their ways!" The king laughed, his young suave look exuded evil.

***

Thog and Kalta sat beside the dirt road, looking at a massive forest. _Crunch crunch._

"mmm. Kalta make good cookies." Said the ork, eating chocolate-chip cookies from a bag.

"Yeah?" she said, smiling at the simple ork, "I used my grandmother's recipe."

As Thog crunched on the cookies, Kalta pulled the soup pot out of Thog's giant pack and began fixing dinner. The bushes on the outskirts of the forest rustled. Thog snapped to attention, dropping the bag of cookies and lunged to the side, grabbing his axe. He growled.

"What is it Thog?" Kalta asked, worriedly. Thog didn't reply. The rustling stopped. A soft wail came out of the bush as a long serpentine creature shot out of it and into the sky.Its slim blue form slithered through the sky. Kalta put her hand on the hilt of Thog's blade, forcing him to lower it.

"It's beautiful," She gasped. Thog was still wary of the strange creature.

"Dragonair?" It called, before shooting off into the distance.

"That was odd..." Kalta wondered out loud, "What _was _that?"

Thog shrugged and sheathed his sword, sitting down and continued to eat his cookies. Kalta went back to making a soup from the potatoes they brought. Thog shot up again in a flash.

"Is it back?" Kalta asked, without looking up. There was no response. "Thog? Are you-" she didn't finish. Thog was standing with a spear point at his chest. The stranger at the other end of the spear wore black armour with the Eastern Kingdom's insignia. A cluster of soldiers with similar armour lowered their spears. The one in the middle, without a spear, and with much more ornate armour, removed his helmet, revealing dark eyes and black, oil slicked hair.

"Saw what, dear traveller? Or should I say, Kalta, head druid of the western forest?" He said smirking.

"Sulda!" she exclaimed, "How did you find me?"

Sulda smiled. He waved his hand and a bandaged soldier of the north pushed through the soldiers, scowling.

"Kan? What are yo-" The lady druid began.

"A little birdy told me." He said, motioning to Kan. "Take your gold and get lost, before I have my troops kill you."

Kan sneered at the pair as he snatched his gold from one of the soldiers.

"That's what you get for refusing me, wench." He said through his bloody bandages, and stormed off.

"Fine, Sulda, but I'm the one you want, leave Thog out of this." She said. Thog growled a protest, but she raised a hand to silence him.

"How very noble, but, no, we can leave no one alive. He might spoil the "big surprise". Both of you are coming with us to the king's palace to help you "forget" what you saw." He said, slyly. "Bring them along!" He yelled to his troops. The Troops surrounded the two and marched them into a large war wagon.

"Get inside, and have a pleasant trip." Sulda sneered, slamming the doors.

***

A man wrapped from head-to-toe in cotton bandages stood staring at a half made soup, a large sheathed blade and a small bag of half eaten cookies. His red eyes looked at the soup hungrily. He tore his gaze away, instead looking intently at the wagon tracks left in the dirt. The figure looked up ominously, staring into the distance. He then vanished.

***

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yay! Another chapter is done!!! Because the amount of viewers and the astronomically low amount of reviewers I won't put up another chapter until I get more than three reviews. That's right, Three. I know that's asking a lot of you, but you can do it!

-Plot hints for the next chapter-

Who is this mysterious figure? Why is he in bandages? Could he help our protagonists escape?

What are these strange creatures? Why are they all over the place and not just in the castle of the east?

All this and more, next time on: TOTAL WAR!

(Side note: (only one person will get this). There's your dragonair, I hope you're happy.)


	3. Condemned

Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------

Guess if I own Pokémon. Go on, guess. If you said yes, then you have less intelligence than a rock.

Pokémon is owned by Nintendo.

Yes, yes, I did add another chapter. I couldn't hold back much longer. But now you _have_ to review!

So review, please! Really. If you're reading this without an account: _get one._ Tell your friends!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The wagon finally stopped. The jangle of keys and the clanking of armour woke the prisoners of the Eastern Army.

"Get up, scum. The King is waitin' for you." A guard said nastily, pointing a spear at the two inside. Thog growled, but was hushed by Kalta. The two were marched toward a massive stone tower built into a corner of a cliff. It stood ominously, almost glowering at the prisoners...

"Let's just do what they want for now, dear... Maybe they'll let you go..." She whispered as they walked.

"Thog go no-where without his lady." He grunted. Kalta sighed.

"Enough talking, scum!" The guard shouted. Silence fell upon the two. On the inside of the keep, tunnels stretched through the mountain; the keep was just the entrance. On the inside of the area people went to work, ate, and played, just as normal. It was like an underground city. They travelled through a centre tunnel, which stopped at an ornate door. A butler approached the guard.

"These are the king's guests? You're late. I'll show you in." The butler said, emotionless. He rapped the door three times with his knuckles and the whir of gears filled the hall. The doors pulled themselves open, revealing the throne room.

***

A dark figure stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the stronghold of the east. His eyed glowed with anger, but also with hurt. His black cotton bandages swirled about him like a cloak. Without warning he leaped from the edge of the cliff dropping into the cavern below. However, instead of being turned into a large smudge of blood, he landed unharmed. He trudged toward the keep. When he reached the gates, the guards blocked his way.

"I don't know who you are," A the left guard began, "but you may not enter the keep uninv-" The guard didn't finish. Being cut in half at blinding speed does that to people. The stranger whirled his double-sided blade before holding it behind him, with the side of one of the blades pressed into his back. Each blade was tear-drop shaped, but with pointed edges instead of the gentle curve on the side of the shape, making it more of a kite shape, with the top of it impaled on the handle. The stranger cocked his head to the side and looked at his victim with curiosity. The other guard took a few seconds to process what had happened.

"Did you just- how did you- what is going-" The guard sputtered, he, too, was felled at blinding speed. It was almost as though the blade never moved at all... The stranger looked at the two dead men. He stood there, transfixed at the bodies for a while. He then moved toward the door and pushed it open...

***

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Kalta." The King said smugly as he strode from his throne to meet the two. "How kind of you to come all this way to see me."

Kalta glared at him. Thog had no idea what was going on but growled at the king, for it was apparent to him that Kalta hated him, so he followed suit.

"Now, is that any way to treat your host?" He said, smirking. "I think you need to be taught some mannars." He motioned with his hand and the whir of gears again filled the room. This time a cage was brought up from the ground. Inside, a large scorpion-like beast thrashed around.

"DRAPION!" It roared. The king smiled.

"Meet my new pet! Ooh, I think it wants to play with you." he said laughing. He motioned again with his hand and the bars of the cage slid down, releasing the creature. The demonic creature roared again before lunging at the two prisoners. Thog leapt in front of Kalta locking limbs with the beast, however, the beast was twice the size of Thog and he wasn't strong enough to match its power. Though, instead of crushing him, the beast whipped its tail out, stabbing Thog in the stomach. Thog crumpled to the ground, his body taking all of his energy to combat the poison that was in the creature's tail. The creature slowly advanced on Kalta. It lunged at her but was stopped by someone stabbing it in the tail. The creature roared in pain and anger. It spun around to attack the offender and was then looking at a dark figure with flowing cotton bandages. The figure's red eyes shone with anger. The creature shot forward, with the speed and power of a freight train.

TO BE CONTINUED

***

**Not bad, eh? I thought I'd leave you on a cliff-hanger and **_**make**_** you review, as I won't reveal what happens until you review! I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHA! No really, review! I'll put the next chapter up soon after I get two reviews at the minimum. Don't forget to subscribe/fave/whatever the story so you're in the know. Subscribers will get information and background info that no one else will! So GO! Subscribe! Tell your friends! Oh and remember: If I catch anyone copying this I shall remove your favourite organ and use it to kill you. Don't ask how; I just will.**


End file.
